


G.I.N.A.S.F.S. (Gay is Not a Synonym for Sh*tty)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sleep with your old shirts and walk through this house in your shoes, I know it's strange. It's a strange way of saying that I know I'm supposed to love you.<br/>A songfic of G.I.N.A.S.F.S. song by Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Loved Everything About You That Hurts, So Let Me See Your Moves, Let Me See Your Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing with more than one chapter ever, so apologies now if it ends up a little confusing. And also no idea how often I'll post more chapters (at the very least one a month), but I do promise I will finish it. For the sake of closure, even if it sucks.

The miles disappearing beneath their feet, going God-only-knows-where, again. Everyone is tucked away in their bunks for the night, or morning. The bus got new tires yesterday, so smoother ride equals sounder sleep. Patrick in the upper of the left side, Andy in the lower. Pete lower of the right, and Joe above him. Patrick is on the brink of sleep when his phone vibrates against his bare stomach. Patrick jumps while laying down as if he awoke from a dream where he was falling. He fumbles in the pitch black for the "ON" button, he finds it and reads the text after turning down the brightness of the screen.

-thinking of u von stump -Petey

Patrick's night-time highlights are texts from Pete. They haven't gotten time alone in weeks of course they have had plenty of chances, but by the time they decide they have enough time, from the time they spent thinking, them having enough time is gone. Not even two minutes later, another text:

-im horny text somthing sexy -Petey

Patrick thinks about this one, secretly trying to drive Pete insane by taking awhile to respond. After a long five minutes he can hear Pete fidgeting in his bunk.

-Somthing sexy. :) -Patrick

-very funny -Petey

Patrick's proud of that one.

-im hot help me please -Petey

-Try sleeping with less blankets. -Patrick

-stop bein an ass. u know what i mean by hot. unless u missed that class in school -Petey

Yeah, I was in English class while you were in sex education. ;) -Patrick

-I'll fix my grammar if you meet me in the bathroom. Just think, my sentences could look like this all the time. -Petey

-I'm not going to meet you in the bathroom, because the door is pretty much paper. Just be quiet. ;) -Patrick

Patrick thinks he is the King of smooth texting with all his winks and smiles.

-omg shut up n get off with me von stump -Petey

Patrick let's out an audible laugh, and instantly throws his hand to his mouth, hoping he didn't wake anyone up.

-I can't come over there, how about we just stay in our own bunks and pretend the other one is with us? -Patrick

-i do that every night, but if u take a pic for me once youre warmed up so i can keep it forever :) -Petey

Patrick considers, and decides it's a yes. Do it for Pete, the very first thought before doing anything stupid.

-I want one too. -Patrick

Barely two seconds later he hears a quiet click like a picture being taken, and gets a text another few seconds later.

-just for u now make mine -Petey

Patrick quietly pushes his sheets down, and his pants for the least amount of rustling and sticks his hand down his boxers. Mission one: Get hard. He starts to think of Pete's lips, even with a completely nude picture right in front of him. He slowly strokes-for him getting a hard-on is more mental than physical. He's breathing in through his nose, and out his mouth to keep it as quiet as possible. A little more rubbing picking up some speed and pressure, then he's half-hard, it'll have to do. He switches to the camera on his phone, and hopefully lines it up in the dark. The flash seems blinding, and Patrick is seeing stars for awhile. He can't bring himself to look at the picture so he just sends it straight to Pete.

-now were talkin. lets get this show on the road. im the only guy on earth with a pic of your dick :) -Petey

-Hey, weird question to ask, but could send me a picture of your mouth? -Patrick

-he has a picture of my dick but he wants my mouth -Petey

He sends that with the picture.

-hope u like it :) -Petey

Patrick just sends a smiley in return. He rigs the phone so he can see the picture while having both hands free. His stomach has butterflies from excitement, and stress of someone hearing them. Patrick keeps hearing the rustle of Pete's sheets, and he shoots him a text,

-Dude, I can hear you, be quiet. -Patrick

He goes quiet and Patrick holds his breath, listening for any sign of life. Nothing. He watches the clock on his phone and three silent minutes pass.  
  
-really? -Petey

Patrick doesn't know how to respond to that. He's thinking this was all a bad idea, he should just tell Pete they'll figure it out tomorrow. Just before he sends a text to Pete to call it off, someone opens the curtain on his bunk.

"Hey sexy. Move your ass over." Patrick has the nude picture open on his phone by accident, and Pete grabs Patrick's phone before sliding in bed next to him. "Not a bad picture, but yours was better." Pete whispers.

"I didn't look." Pete kisses Patrick on the cheek, which immediately lit up crimson.

"Don't be weird, the guys pretty much know about us anyway. They'll probably bitch at us in the morning, but they'll get over it. I've been thinking of fucking you so hard for weeks now, I can't hold back, 'Tricky. If I can't do something now I'm going to fucking kill somebody or explode or something." Pete rambles on, always such a talker.

"Okay, just be-"

"Shhhhh." Pete pushes Patrick onto his back, then is on top of him straddling his clothed hips. Pete's back is about an inch away from the top of the bunk, but he doesn't care. Pete was sleeping with no shirt, so to even the score he pulls Patrick's of in this crammed space. He slowly grinds his hips against Patrick, try both have their eyes shut focused on breathing, and getting in perfect rhythm. Pete leans down and his lips meet Patrick's. Pete shoves his tongue down Patrick throat, causing Patrick to cough against Pete's mouth. Pete withdraws from Patrick's mouth, and his hand wanders south. He works his hand into Patrick's boxer, lifting his own hips so he has more room, his goes full palm on Patrick's member. He adjusts his arm until he can move his hand up and down quickly on Patrick. Patrick throws his right arm onto Pete's back, rubbing, and occasionally scratching.

They are both hot and ready and Pete is starting to rub harder and faster.

The bus makes a dangerously hard stop and Pete hits his head on the top of the bunk nearly getting thrown off.


	2. Lips Pressed Close to Mine, True Blue

"Woah," Joe says along with the screech of his bunk curtains, "Man, everybody alive?" Pete's hand is still down on Patrick, they're are a couple of deer in headlights. A soft "Yeah" comes from Andy as his curtains open.

"Pete, Patrick?" The lights go on and Pete is staring at Patrick like his eyes are about to pop out of his head, Patrick's face is a shade of red Pete is seeing for the first time. Joe pulls up the blanket that replaced the curtains when Pete "accidentally" pulled his old ones down. "Where is Pete?" Joe asks as he examines under Pete's covers. Andy slides opens Patrick's bunk,

"Uh, um...." Is all Andy could muster gaping at his sight. Pete stares at Andy, while still mounted on Patrick, with a hard-on and to make the scene worse he's yet to remove his hand from Patrick's boxer. Joe turns around,

"What the fuck?" Patrick pulls Pete's hand from his member and wiggles out from under him, curling up with his legs in the corner of the bunk, hiding his face. Pete's shock slowly turns into a proud grin. "Okay, I'll say it again: What the fuck? Andy was sleeping right under you, what the fuck?" Pete breaks out in loud laughter, trying to say something but just pointing at Patrick, then at Andy and Joe.

"The look on your faces are priceless!"

"Pete, what the fuck!" Patrick is still embarrassed, smacking Pete's bare back eases some of it.

"Okay, well it's food time, so uh, breakfast and hopefully no more fucking in the bunks while other's are around, okay?" Andy asserts, then works his way out of the bus. Joe nods his head, and follows-

"Wait, Joe! Get me a Sharpie before you leave?" Pete requests. Joe spends some time shooting confused looks at him, but decides he doesn't want to know. He finds a green Sharpie and hands it to Pete, followed by nearly sprinting out of the bus.

"C'mere sexy." Patrick is still curled in the corner, hoping to become a part of it, but without argument he untangled himself and scooted over to Pete, "Let me see your belly." Pete asks with a smile.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Pete narrows his eyes at Patrick, and in the quickest movement Patrick has ever seen, his boxers are removed, and then thrown to the middle of the aisle.

"Do it or you're gonna have to fight me naked to get those back." Patrick purses his lips and follow Pete's demands. Pete pops the cap off the marker and writes:

"Patrick the Cock-tease--Property of Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III".

"Did you really just write that on me?"  
  
"It's so no one tries to steal you."

"I don't think anyone would want me enough to steal me." Patrick says quietly.

"Well I want you. I want you enough to mortify Joe, Andy, _and_ you, just so I could see you. I can't even think of you without feeling something in my heart, mind, and crotch. I only want life if you're a part of it. I mean seriously, Patrick," Pete gets up to grab Patrick's boxers, seeing that Patrick was uncomfortable naked with his legs hanging off the bunk, next to Pete. "I don't think I think about you so many times in a day, because you are literally in my head every second of every day. You're the only person I want to think about ever. If you said you wanted to quit this all and go be an accountant or something, and live a quiet life, I would go. Nothing makes me happy if it isn't with you." Patrick eyes are watering as he looks straight at Pete, "I love you. More than I love living, more than the band, more than having skin on my bones." Patrick--still naked--pounces on Pete to drown him in a deep passionate unrelenting kiss.

"Guys come on, we're hungry!" Joe shouts into the bus,

"We'll be right out!" Patrick shouts back with a smile on his face. "Pete, what you just said is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I love you too. So much." A grin spreads across Pete's face.

"Now let's go have some breakfast and be weird at the table, _my_ von Stump."

"Can you promise me to find some time for just us soon? Like no Andy and Joe catching me under you? 'Cause if you haven't noticed, that kinda ruins the moment." Pete winks at Patrick, pulls on a hoodie and jeans then exits the bus.


	3. But the Price of Any Failing Empire Knows That Everybody Wants, Everybody Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, working up to something. :)

One day, twenty-four hours, 86,400 seconds until home. Getting less second by second. Of course they'll only be visiting, but this time is different. This is the first time he's been home since him and Patrick have been together. Pete's parents said since it's just one night, all the boys can stay over. Patrick will obviously be bunking with Pete. Joe and Andy will be sacrificing comfort, and sleeping on the couch. Pete said they could stay in his room, but Joe was worried after they were fucking above Andy--for God's sake--that they would be trying something while they were sleeping in there. Discomfort is easier than taking that chance they decided. Pete sets his alarm to play "Home Sweet Home" kicking into the chorus, once they arrive at his house. Well technically his parents house, but they're _technically_ the same thing.

Sitting in the booth of the diner, Pete and Patrick are being weird as promised. Patrick fed Pete scrambled eggs to get a gag out of the Andy and Joe, and being overly affectionate since they're technically out-ed. Everyone is silent as they eat, action are speaking much louder than words right now. Patrick finishes his cheese, mushroom, and green pepper omelette before excusing himself to the bathroom, nudging Pete in the side to come along. Pete looks at Joe and Andy, then slides out of the booth with Patrick.

The bathroom is clean, and single person. Pete locks the door, turning to Patrick. Patrick startles Pete, when he immediately goes to embrace him, planting his lips hard on Pete's. A quick breathless make-out session, and then back to reality.

"I can't wait till we get to your parents house." Patrick says.

"I know, my room is away from everyone else so we can, you know, finish what we started."

"Just one more day." Patrick rubs a hand over the crotch of Pete's jeans, giving hint to what he means. Pete bites his lips and leans into Patrick's. Pete is hard again and fidgeting against Patrick's hand trying to rub it out. "Soon, Pete." Patrick withdraws his hand and exits the bathroom. Pete is forcing himself to think of gross things to get rid of it before leaving, but his mind keeps going back to Patrick's touch. He splashes cold water on his face, then returns to the booth next to Patrick.

Andy and Joe had finished their breakfast while Pete and Patrick were in the bathroom. Everyone gets up and pays their part at the register. Leaving the diner, and back to the bus.

Just over twenty-three hours to go.


	4. To Drive on Through the Night, If It's the Drive Back Home

The bus rolls up to Pete's parents' house parking in the long driveway. The boys exit the bus and walk up the concrete path, Pete nearly skipping to the door, upon reaching it he excitedly knocks. Patrick stands beside Pete - hand-in-hand - as Dale opens the door to them.

"Hello, Sweeties!" She group hugs Pete and Patrick, pushing the boys together, "You're early, dinner won't be until another hour." Joe and Andy wave and smile from behind the other two.

"I missed you, mom." Pete goes for another half-hug, still holding Patrick's hand.

"I missed all you boys, too. Now come in, I cleaned your room, Joe and Andy can stay in you brother's empty room." They all enter, Joe and Andy getting shown to their room, Pete and Patrick following Dale to the kitchen.

"So, mom I have a, uh...." Pete waits for his mom to turn around before grabbing Patrick's hand and pulling him closer.

"Oh, are you and Patrick together?"

"Yes, Mrs. Wentz. And your son is amazing to me." Patrick chimes in with a smile.

"I always thought you two would be a great couple." Dale gives the two another hug, then starts preparing dinner.

"Where's dad?" Pete asks as he grabs the stack of plates and silverware, that were sitting on the counter.

"He went to the store to pick up dinner rolls. He should be back soon."

"Cool. I'm gonna go set the table." He wanders to the dining room.

"Mrs. Wentz, do you need help prepping anything?" Patrick asks, bouncing on his tippy-toes while doing so.

"Oh no, you're the guest, just relax. Thank you, though, Sweetie. And no need to be so formal, just call me Dale." Patrick trots off to Pete's room, carrying along their bags and plopping them on the floor soon as he makes it in. Pete comes in a second later.

"That went great, _shit_ that went perfect." Pete says, pulling Patrick by the belt loop for a kiss.

"Yeah, your mom is so nice. I hope your dad will be fine with us too." Patrick worries.

"Oh yeah, he won't care. We'll probably get some 'don't drop the soap around these guys' jokes, but all-in-all he'll be good with it."

"I can live with that," They hear the front door open, and the two dogs start barking again. "That must be him."

"Let's just stay in here for a few more minutes." Pete throws Patrick to the bed - the bounciest bed Patrick has ever felt - straddling him and drowning him in playful loud kisses. The door opens and it's Pete's dad, unexpectedly.

"Jesus Christ, what are you doing?" Pete jumps off of Patrick and falls off the twin size bed.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Pete laughs nervously,

"I didn't know I had to your mom said you just came in."

"Well," Patrick stands up to shake his hand. "Hello, Mr. Wentz."

"Nice seeing you again, Patrick. I would prefer not seeing you under Pete as a greeting, but I should've known better than to walk in on him." Peter senior laughs, and Pete is still on the floor with his chin resting on the bed, watching Patrick be the smooth one. "Well I'll leave you, uh, to it." Peter leaves the room closing the door behind him.

"Well now I feel like I'm fucking sixteen again." Pete laughs.

"Tell me about it. Well, okay. Tonight, we should drug everyone so we can have an hour without someone walking in. It's getting a little weird now, and I would really like if your parents don't see what Joe and Andy saw yesterday."

Pete bounces up to the bed - after Patrick lays down again - and onto Patrick to pick up where they left off.

"Forget that, we've got forty-five minutes, so I have that much time to tease you." Pete gets up and opens the door, "Wait here." Pete shuts the door behind him. He's gone for a short while, but Patrick stays put. Pete enters the room again, locking the door behind him. "We have exactly thirty-eight minutes." Pete announces.

"What the hell are you going to do for thirty-eight minutes?" Patrick inquires. Pete winks at him, and throws his hoodie to the floor. Pete mounts Patrick, rubbing their hips together.

"You."

"We both said no coming till tonight, so it will be the best."

"I know, but that's gonna be hard for me not to make a sticky mess out of my jeans right here." Pete sticks his hand down his tight jeans, and gets a disappointed look from Patrick.

"You know the rules."

"Jesus Christ, I came in here to tease you, not the other way around." Pete falls next to Patrick, both staring at the ceiling. Pete still in a mood, let's his hand travel to the front of Patrick's jeans, touching him, making him hard. Patrick holds himself back, trying not to let Pete know that he is into it. Pete rubs harder and harder until Patrick is rubbing himself into Pete's hand. Pete's other hand has moved to the inside of his jeans again, moving as much as in can in the tight space.

Four knocks on the door bring them back to earth.

"Pete, your mom wants you to come out for a photo of the four of us." Andy tells the two through the door.

"We'll be out in a minutes." Pete answers.

"Oh great, memorable picture for us...." Patrick laughs, pushing Pete's hand away from his crotch.

"Just think of gross things, like Joe and Andy doing your mom."

"Well that worked, now hands off your dick and get out here." Patrick opens the door wide, and strolls off. Pete wipes the sweat off his hand onto his sheets, and follows.

They pose sitting on the living room floor in the order like on stage. Sitting in front of the fireplace - even though it's fall and the fire isn't lit - Pete rests his head on Patrick's shoulder receiving a forehead kiss just as the photo is taken Joe is mid-laugh, and Andy is smiling at the camera.

"It came out great!" Exclaims Pete's mom as she smiles at it, while she shows it to his dad, and then to the boys. Once his parents disappear to finish working on dinner, and print the photo, the boys stay on the floor. Pete whispers in Patrick's ear,

"I did a good job hiding my boner from the camera." A kiss on the neck to Patrick, as Joe and Andy crane their necks to listen.

"What are you two saying over there?" Joe asks.

"Pete is talking about his boner." Patrick says to Joe, Pete grins behind Patrick as all the boys break out in a laughing fit.

"Glad I asked." Joe answers sarcastically. Peter senior enters the room,

"Dinner is on. What's so funny?"

"Pete's boner!" Joe shouts making them all cry from laughter.

"That's nice, and I think your mom might've heard that. Just think of your grandparents fucking to get rid of it before sitting down." Peter senior shakes his head in laughter as his goes to the dining room.

"With you next to me it isn't going anywhere." Pete whispers to Patrick, reaching his hand to tug the belt loop of Patrick's jeans.

"Pete, keep your hands to yourself, that might help." Patrick gets up obviously putting up a front around Joe and Andy.

"Any idea what your mom made for dinner?" Joe asks Pete.

"Roast beef, and something vegan for Andy." The three other boys get up and head to the dining room, excited for Dale's cooking.

They all enjoy the dinner and complement Dale. Jokes from all-even Andy. Talking about the tour, and the Pete and Patrick new, but not new, relationship. The boys help clean up, except when Patrick gets pulled by Pete into the hall.

"Patrick-" Pete kisses Patrick on the lips and jaw.

"Pete," Patrick pushes Pete arms distance from him, "What is up with you? You're being all touchy and kind of stalker-ish."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable around everyone. I'm just so excited and nervous for tonight, and I just want to touch you, because I'm worried this is all a dream."

"It's not, this is reality, and I'm not going anywhere. You'll have all the time in the world in a few hours, so wait till then. I have something special for you if you can wait." Patrick pecks Pete on the lips and finishes helping Dale.

 _Waiting, waiting, waiting._ All the good things come in time, but Pete only has patience because of that "Something Special". But to Pete's surprise, the night comes fast (staying distanced from Patrick helped), and everyone heads off to their beds after having fun catching up.


	5. Things Aren't the Same Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to save this chapter for Fourth of July, but I really wanted to put it up now. So enjoy!

"Alone together, finally. I've been waiting for this for too long." Pete licks his lips, while his hand is still on the doorknob, not knowing where to start, oddly for Pete.

"I have rules," Patrick stands five feet away from Pete while they make eye contact.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Pete asks.

"I have no idea, I thought it would be sexy to say that or something."

"Well maybe I'll come up with one." Pete smiles at Patrick, as he slowly unzips his jacket. Patrick bites his lip as Pete's shirt gets removed. "Okay, I got one: I need you to be naked like right now." Patrick follows without comment, and slides his shirt, and jeans off quickly. Pete closes the gap between them and pulls Patrick's boxers down to the floor. Patrick is hard beyond feeling right now so he just waits for Pete's command, getting even more turned-on by it.

"Wow, happy to see me much?" Patrick's face flushes. Pete wraps a hand around Patrick, and rubs lightly, teasing Patrick. "Sit down on the chair, I wanna try something." Patrick looks behind him and there is an over-sized puffy dark chair. Patrick sits down and Pete mounts him with his jeans still on. "I've never done this before, and I've only gotten one in my life, so I'm just gonna rub myself all over you until the crotch in my jeans rip."

"Sounds good." Patrick let's out a giggle and blushes. Pete starts grinding his hips forward and back over Patrick's erection. Patrick puts his cold hands on Pete's hips, causing Pete to let out a heavy breath from shock. Patrick is worried he's going to come on Pete before they even make it to the bed. Keeping the motion not knowing if there is anything else to it, he plants his lips on Patrick's, hoping that if he chokes him with his tongue he'll get better at this.

"Shit this is weird. I guess I wasn't a stripper in a past life, or if I was it was a terrible one. Now, get on the bed." Pete requests.

"You get on the bed, and under the covers, I don't know how but I'm freezing."

Pete raises an eyebrow, and gets on the bed, stripping his pants off on the way. He slides under the covers completely nude and waits for Patrick. Patrick stands up - covering his crotch - trying to walk to the bed, as he watches Pete's eyes stare directly at his hands.

"Don't look, please. Walking naked takes a lot of courage I don't have."

"I'm still gonna look, you're beautiful so I'm gonna look until you stab my eyes out, and I know - don't think - you would do that." Pete says, they both burst out laughing,

"Well I know what I am going to do," Patrick tell him in a faux sexy voice, "I'm going to suck you so hard that you won't be able to see anything for a week. I think that's better than stabbing anyone eyes out." That starts another round of laughter.

"No complaints from me." Patrick pounces over Pete, and then slips under the covers with him. Patrick gets on top, and bites at the bassist lip. He works downs stopping at Pete's shoulder to give him a hickey. Pete is making hearty moans with every kiss. Making Patrick more excited - if that's possible - as he makes his way to Pete's member. He kisses the tip, he licks it full length twice before taking it in halfway. Pete jolts up forcing Patrick to take him in all the way. Pete shudders as the singer's tongue glides all the way down the shaft, and then all the way back up. Patrick moves his hand down to his own dick and starts pumping, trying to come with Pete. Every moan from the singer sends a vibration up Pete's spine, making him hotter than he could've ever imagined. Pete watches Patrick's head bob up and down under the sheets, still in disbelief this is Patrick's mouth around him, in his bed, under his sheets.

Pete is humping Patrick's mouth, as the moaning gets louder when he comes so hard he shakes, going deeper down Patrick's throat, if that was even possible. Patrick has no choice but to swallow and then spills onto the sheets immediately after. Patrick comes back up and lays down next to Pete.

"Holy shit, Patrick, that was something special." A satisfied smirk spreads across Patrick's face,

"Yeah," Patrick says breathless. "I think it was."

"Hell yeah it was." Pete rolls on his side to face Patrick. "Well, I guess I should say sorry ahead of time, because I don't think I could ever be as good as you were. And why the fuck is your arm green?" Patrick can't wipe the smile off his face. He is for once not going to argue over a compliment. Patrick looks down, and sees that his right arm has green lines. He lifts up the sheets and sees the Sharpie from where Pete wrote on him has smudged onto him and the sheets, from the sweat.

"All the weird colour sheets you used to have, but today it's white." Patrick giggles.

"My mom must've changed them when she said she cleaned. Now I'll have to explain how Hulk leaked on my bed."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow." Pete kisses Patrick on the cheek, and they both fall asleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I described the noises Pete was making the same way you can describe soup. I thought that no one ever made it so you can (see what I did there) remember Peterick from looking at a can of soup. So I'm not sorry. You'll probably remember it... for centuries. Extra note, since now it's July 15th: I have some writer's block, and not quite sure where I'm going with the story, so it's gonna take me a little to figure it out. I've written the next chapter, but it sucks. I know what the 7th chapter is gonna be like, and the bridge of the song, but right now I'm stumped (pun intended). It'll come along though, slowly but surely. :)


	6. Some Nights It Gets So Bad, That I Almost Pick Up the Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I finally decided which era I want this to be, it's 2006-2007 Infinity on High is coming out/being made. Still, I might get a few facts wrong, but fictitious world. :)

"Good morning, beautiful." Pete leans closer to steal a kiss from his mussy haired boyfriend.  
  
  
"Morning."  
  
  
"I think that was the best nights sleep I've ever had." Patrick stretches before he answers.  
  
  
"Yeah, me too." He looks at the clock on the nightstand next to him and it reads, 9:13 a.m. He picks it up to show Pete.  
  
  
"Wow, it's that early. My mom should be making breakfast so we should get out there sometime soon...." Pete has other plans first, as he lowers himself down Patrick for a better 'Good Morning' than words.  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the boys are getting out of bed. Pete grabs a different shirt than what he wore last night. He tosses Patrick a clean tee, and a pair of his loose fitting pajama bottoms. Pete wears the same, just with an insanely loose tank-top showing off the mark from Patrick last night.  
  
  
"Shit, did I do that last night?" Patrick wonders, getting up to examine the unusually large and noticeable red mark he left, still very visible despite being on the dark inked thorns.  
  
  
"Yup, all you Rickster. You were like all over it, I mean maybe it tasted good or something. It was really sexy though."  
  
  
"Oh yeah, now I think I remember. I don't know what was with that spot though, it was just like  _the spot_  I guess." Patrick pokes the red mark, and Pete grins as he opens the door.  
  
  
"Well, you can suck on my bones anytime." That grin isn't leaving Pete's face anything soon.  
  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that." Joe says as he was approaching the door to wake them up. "Your mom made breakfast, and it looks good like everything else she makes."  
  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Pete jokes.  
  
  
"I mean food, you don't count."  
  
  
"I don't know about that, just ask Patrick." Patrick punches Pete on the shoulder, and Joe shakes his head and walks away.  
  
  
The three boys go into the dining room, there are no two chairs open next to each other, leaving Pete to stare at Andy until he moves with a huff. He certainly isn't going to sit anywhere that isn't right beside Patrick. Everyone is at the table, food untouched.   
  
  
"Hey, Pete, how come you don't have your mom's cooking skills?" Patrick questions.  
  
  
"I haven't ever really tried, so maybe I do. You're great at everything," Patrick laughs almost choking on his food. "I'm serious! I think you'd be an amazing cook." Pete's parent exchange a glance at how cute the couple are, and how happy Patrick makes their son.  
  
  
"I can lend you some of my favorite cookbooks, so you can learn from there. I also have a vegan one for Andy." Dale offers eagerly.  
  
  
"Pete seems to think I can do it, so I'll give it a try. But if it turns out a mess, I'm blaming you." Patrick nudges Pete in the rips.  
  
  
"I think I can take the punishment." Pete replies with a wink. He leans closer to Patrick to whisper. "Besides, most of the time everything I eat tastes like you." Patrick's eyes seem to grow double the size they were two seconds ago, and his face turns redder than the Chicago Blackhawk's jersey.  
  
  
"Well breakfast is good as we all know." Peter senior chimes in and clears his throat to dispel some of the awkwardness of the two boys, since Pete isn't exactly the best whisperer.  
  
  
"Yes, it is." Andy pitches in an attempt to get the conversation going.  
  
  
"Yeah." Joe says last. Dale blushes with the flattery. Luckily all the boys simultaneously get a text message from their manager. "Did you guys all get that, too?" Joe asks while reading the text.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, from Crush, saying that the whole tour is being pushed off three more days, due to budget issues or something." Pete answers quietly from being preoccupied reading it.  
  
  
"Well I guess we can all go see our families while we're here. I'll call my mom after breakfast and see if she'll have us, Pete." Patrick tells him.  
  
  
"That sounds cool." Breakfast ends a little after that, and Pete's parents head to work. The four clean up the table, and call their families.  
  
  
Patrick calls his mom while in Pete's room. He gets off the phone five minutes later, with a zoned-out Pete just staring at him.  
  
  
"Well, my mom said that she doesn't ever get to see just me, you know, usually a sibling is over or something." He sits down next to Pete and sighs. "And neither does she 'approve of Peter's behavior' so she doesn't want you to come over." Pete is hurt over this, but he doesn't show it.  
  
  
"I can hide in the bedroom, so we can spoon later."  
  
  
"I'm sorry, as awesome as that sound, you can't come over, she'd find out and be really mad at me. But you can call me once she goes to sleep."  
  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
  
"I'll miss you too, but it's just one night and at least I'm only like 15 minutes away. She said she'll pick me up in a few minutes." Patrick strips out of Pete's pajamas, into something of his own. He places them on Pete's dresser.  
  
  
"You can keep those pj's." Pete tells him.  
  
  
"Okay," He picks them up again to bring them with him. "I'll wear them again tonight. And remember you have that picture of me on your phone, so it'll be like I'm still here." Patrick says referring to the dick picture that Pete doesn't know how he forgot about. Pete gets up to kiss Patrick like he's never going to see him again, cupping his face dramatically, then Patrick breaks it off once he hears a beep at the front of the house. "I'll see you tomorrow. Try not miss me too much, okay?"  
  
  
"You know I can't promise that. I love you, Lunchbox."  
  
  
"I love you too." Another kiss and he's off. Andy and Joe tell Pete that they're going to their homes for the next two nights, so that leaves Pete home alone.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
_White. Blinding, motionless, terrible white. He sees nothing, feels nothing, hears nothing. He tries to say something, but nothing comes out. The blank land he's in reminds him of theories of what the gates of Heaven must look like. Or purgatory._  
  
  
_"Are you ready for our big day?" He hears a single echo of Patrick's voice, he looks in his peripheral, but see nothing still. It's like he's a fly on the wall, going unnoticed, but instead of free roam he's trapped. Pete doesn't think the white could get any brighter, but he's proven wrong as the room turns into a flash._  
  
  
_Now he can see, and he's on a beach, it looks familiar. Pete scans the area, and realizes it's Lake Shore Drive, with his home Chicago beside him. The road is empty, but the beach has a small white gazebo on it, empty white chairs and a carpet running between them to the gazebo. **A wedding? But who is having a wedding?**  His puzzled trance is broken from a hand on his shoulder._  
  
  
_"Hey, have you seen Ruby? She has the rings and I can't find her." Joe asks as his eyes study the scene for Ruby, even though no one else is on the beach._  
  
  
_"Who's Ruby?" Joe furrows his brows at Pete._  
  
  
_"She's my daughter. Where have you been the last five years?" **Joe has a daughter?**  _  
  
  
_"Oh yeah, duh," Pete bops himself on the head for emphasis. "I'm just air-headed today, do you mind telling me where we are?" Joe's face forms another bewildered look._  
  
  
_"We're at yours and Patrick's wedding."_  
  
  
_"Wedding?"_  
  
  
_"Yeah, you two have been engaged for a year, and now you're getting married, today. Listen, I was like this too when I married Maria, it was the most terrifying day of my life, but I haven't had a single regret since. So get your head-straight, and enjoy this while I go find Ruby." Joe pats him on the shoulder before walking off. Pete stares into the frozen solid Lake Michigan, when he feels the winter wind suddenly rip through him as if he wasn't wearing clothes, he looks down to check. A dark-gray suit and waistcoat, with a black undershirt, a purple tie, and black dress shoes. **Not bad, Wentz.**_  
  
  
_After staring into the sunset above the lake for what feels like a century, he hears quiet chatter to the right of him. All of the white chairs are filled with people, he spots his family, Patrick's family, Joe with his wife and daughter, Andy, and some friends, he can only tell a few from the backs of their heads. The scene flashes white again, and before he knows what hit him, he's standing hand-in-hand with Patrick in the middle of the gazebo._  
  
  
_"I now pronounce husband, and husband. You may kiss!" Brendon Urie announces, dressed as a cheap version of Johnny Depp's **Willy Wonka,** playing as their Justice of Peace. Pete is too perplexed by this and he can't draw his eyes away, as Patrick pulls Pete in for that kiss. Something warm and soft and familiar, fierce like they haven't kissed in far too long, until moments later the lips grow cold and the whole scene freezes. Patrick disappears, causing panic, but Pete is the only one that can move. He searches, spotting Patrick far out into Lake Michigan, fallen in from thin ice. Pete sees him flailing his arms, and runs with all his might out to Patrick. Once he steps onto the ice, he falls over. He can't get up as he hears Patrick screaming for help. His foot is stuck in a trap, he doesn't know how that got on the ice, he kicks and tries to free himself, but nothing is working. He can't even drag himself, it's like the universe is holding him back._  
  
  
_"You never get it right, do you?" Pete hears that echo of Patrick's voice again, as tangible Patrick cries out. "You can't save me, you failed again. Do you even try anymore?" The echos laughs a maniacal laugh. "Here I am, drowning, and I'm sure later you'll be drowning in self-pity, like you always do. Good thing I was probably going to divorce you anyway. Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?"_  
  
  
_"No! Stop! Please stop!" Pete tries harder and harder to get out of that trap._  
  
  
_"I wonder how you ever tricked me into marrying you. I could do so much better." Pete hears police cars coming down Lake Shore Drive, and they start shouting something he can't quite make out._  
  
  
_"Restrain that man!" They run to Pete, and pull him up with no labor, putting him in tight handcuffs, he kicks and fights to no avail._  
  
  
_"Wait, Patrick! He's out there, you have to help him!" Pete tries to break free from them, but they just hold tighter. "Help him!" They don't even bat an eye, just keep hauling him to the squad car, to throw him in the backseat, closing the door. He kicks at the door but no one is listening._  
  
  
_"You let me down again. You always do, you're so fucking predicable." Patrick's echo whispers._  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"No!" Pete shouts as he jumps out of his nightmare. The pitch black of the room is choking him, so he fumbles for his lamp nearly knocking it over in the process. He's breathless, crying, and he sweated his body print into the sheets. He stands up, and paces his room trying to shake that all off. He's still dressed in his jeans, but he managed to take his shirt off before falling asleep. He doesn't even know when he went into his room, let alone lay down and get under the covers. Pete picks his phone up from the nightstand, the time on the clock says, 3:25 a.m. He doesn't have any missed calls or texts from Patrick, so he texts him. He's probably asleep right now, and Pete knows better than to wake Patrick up at this hour, unless it's an emergency.  _Well it kind of_ **is**  an emergency....  
  
  
-i dont no when i fell asleep can i call? -Petey  
  
  
He texts, now he waits for a response. Pete knows he won't be sleeping tonight.


	7. Trade Baby Blues, for Wide-Eyed Browns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's perspective on the day while Pete was having his strange nightmare.  
> Shout-out to SelketsChild for song choices (I'm a lazy ass, so I pretty much listened to a quarter of the songs I decided from what she said)! Go check out her stuff, it's all awesome.

Patrick kisses Pete good-bye for the next day and walks out to his mom's car, pleasantly awaiting him. A sight he hasn't seen in a long time, and makes him feel young again even though he's only twenty-two, nearing twenty-three. She pushes the passenger side door open from her side of the car, hand still on the wheel, smiling at her son as he ducks into the familiar car.  
  
  
  
"Hey mom, I've missed you." He says leaning over to kiss her on the cheek, she half-hugs back.  
  
  
  
"I've missed you too, Sweetheart." The short ride home is silent, as Patrick pulls at the string of Pete's pajama bottoms on his lap. She parks in the garage, Patrick leading his way into the door. His mom follows after him.  
  
  
  
"So, how have you two been?" Patricia asks.  
  
  
  
"Me and Pete?" Shocked that she asked after the... 'incident' last time Pete was over.  
  
  
  
"Of course! Who did you think?" She asks with a laugh.  
  
  
"Well, I thought after, you know, last time, that you didn't want to talk to him or anything."  
  
  
  
"Oh, no, no. He was just... expressing his, er, love for you. Everyone has their own way, and I guess that was his. No big deal, though. So tell tell." She says signalling her hands as if she was physically pulling the information out of him.  
  
  
  
"Oh, okay, great actually. He's the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time, actually my whole life."  
  
  
  
"I'm so happy for you." She hugs him fully this time. "How about the band?"  
  
  
  
"That's doing great too. As you know, we're working on a tour, and then we want to get into the studio for another album. I've got great plans for this next one."  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's great, I'm so proud!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, life is really good right now."  
  
  
  
"Are you hungry or anything?"  
  
  
  
"Nah, Pete's mom just fed me before I called you." Patrick splits off to his room, tossing the pajamas on his bed as he takes in the familiar and semi-fond scent of his childhood. The most fond memories of his room are with Pete, other than him and the band, he never really had much going on.  
  
  
  
Him and Patricia hang out all day, catching up on the latest family news and all the other things in life. After dinner they watch  _Ghostbusters_  for memories sake, and then head off to their rooms for bed. Patrick wouldn't admit it, but he hasn't checked his phone at all, he had left it in the pile of pajamas, and didn't even think about it all day. No missed calls or texts from Pete.  _Maybe he magically picked up on me being busy?_  He doesn't think about it too much, knowing it's not the end of the world. He switches his clothes to just his boxers and Pete's shirt, and then falls into bed, falling asleep fast with the phone in his hand.  
  
  
  
He sleeps soundly until 2 a.m. rolls around, and his phone vibrates starling him out of his peaceful sleep. He knows who it is before he even opens his eyes. He rubs his eyes and reads the text from Pete.  
  
  
  
-i dont no when i fell asleep can i call? -Petey  
  
  
  
He reads it several times before processing the words in front of him on the bright screen.  
  
  
  
-yeah sure -Patrick  
  
  
  
Patrick can't be bothered checking his grammar at this hour. Not even a second later his phone rings and he picks up.  
  
  
  
"I had a dream with you in it." Pete begins, sounding distressed and crying slightly.  
  
  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it just upset me." He says sniffling. Pete tells him the whole dream.  
  
  
  
"So Brendon was our JP? Isn't he like 18?" Patrick cuts in at the end.  
  
  
  
"He was all grown up, and that's what you got out of it?"  
  
  
  
"Well, you know I would never ever say those things, and that I love you with all my heart and more, so that was the only part that stood out to me."  
  
  
  
"I know you wouldn't say that.... It was just so real and I've heard those things in my head before, so I don't know  _déjà vu_  or something." Both lines are silent for a moment before Pete speaks up again. "And when I woke up, I just missed you so much, like you were dead or something, and I miss your eyes and your voice. I know it's only been a few hours apart, but after having you, I just can't live without anymore. You've spoiled me and I won't go back to the other life."  
  
  
  
"You know I'll never leave you as long as I have a say in it. I love you, and I've never even slightly felt like this towards anyone else." Quiet falls on both line, again, and Patrick starts to doze off in the comfortable silence as Pete starts again.  
  
  
  
"It sucks your mom won't let me stay over. What made her not like me in the first place?" Pete says forlornly. Patrick is in silent disbelief that Pete doesn't remember.  
  
  
  
"Well, I have to jog your memory." Patrick takes a moment to get the story in order, he clears his throat before beginning. "So, let's set the scene. It was Winter 2005--only a few months ago--You and I were at my mom's place, sitting at the dinner table over a warm feast of baked chicken, and other things I can't remember--"  
  
  
  
"Wow, you're really getting into this."  
  
  
  
"Shhh, no interruptions. We were sipping wine like the classy adults we aren't, and chatting about life. You then begun talking about 'how lucky of a man you are', for loving me, and for me loving you back. 'You're son is good, I love him a lot.' A simple statement from you that made me blush. My mom, just had to ask 'What do you mean by good?' I'm sure we all know that Pete Wentz never passes up an opportunity to tell the world how much he loves something, especially Patrick Stump." Pete giggles at the other end. "So effortlessly, as if you were reading a script, you started, 'He's a good singer, he smells nice, he puts up with me and my mood swings. He can turn anything that comes out of my brain into a top-chart song, he can pretty much play any instrument.' You lean back and grin, glass of red wine in hand. 'And he gives amazing blow-jobs.' But the  _best_  part, remember how you went on and on about it?"  
  
  
  
"No one stopped me...."  
  
  
  
"Well, you left my mom in  _gaping_  shock and I couldn't believe the details you were sharing, so you left me utterly stupefied, especially when you were saying something about, how 'He  _really_  knows how to use his tongue.' Oh, and how could I forget when you did the 'OK' sign with your fingers after that? I really hope it didn't slip your mind when you leaned in closer to my mom, and said, 'He swallows. Every time.' I'm sure she'll never forget that."  
  
  
  
"I was being honest. And at least now you know not to give me wine. " Pete laughs sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"It was one glass, and I wasn't sure if it was wine or absinthe with how over-sharing you were. You're such a lightweight." Patrick giggles. Relaxing silence follows for another few minutes.  
  
  
  
"Could you sing something for me?"  
  
  
  
"My voice is gonna sound like shit, but sure. What do you wanna hear?"  
  
  
  
"Anything." He starts on  _If Ever You're in My Arms Again_  "Not that one." Pete cuts in.  
  
  
  
"Okay, so like what?" Patrick asks slightly annoyed. It's almost 3 a.m. make up your mind.  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know, a song you like singing because it's fun or something, that should do." Patrick sighs, catching on.  
  
  
  
"Pete?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Are you going to jerk off?" Pete is strangely silent, giving himself away, even though he always was a conspicuous one.  
  
  
  
"If I was, what would your opinion on it be?"  
  
  
  
"Well, it's better than when you thought you were doing it without me knowing, I have good speakers on this phone, so for all those years you weren't doing it in secret, you know." He says matter-of-factually.  
  
  
"Why didn't you ever stop me?"  
  
  
  
"See, had some secrets of my own like that.... So what comes around goes around, I thought if I blew your cover, I'd blow mine too."  
  
  
  
"You saying 'blow' is making me hard."  
  
  
  
" _Blooooooooooow._ "  
  
  
  
"Oh God, you're killing me." He hears the rustle of his fidgety boyfriend's sheets. "So what were my innocent Patrick's secrets?" They both chuckle at the word 'innocent'.  
  
  
  
"Are you really going to make me tell you?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm  _really_  curious."  
  
  
  
"Okay, so... okay, uh I used to um, okay--"  
  
  
  
"Come on, it's me, you think I'd judge you?"  
  
  
  
"I know you won't. Okay, so I used to jerk off to pictures of you. But the weirder part, is that it'd be pictures I took of you without your knowing." Patrick says gingerly.  _That wasn't creepy, nice one Patrick!_  
  
  
  
  
"That's it?"  
  
  
  
"Not quite.... So, uh, you know how you like to hang around me on stage?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that." He swears he can hear Pete grinning from the other side.  
  
  
  
"Just about every night you would do that, I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'd usually run off to the bathroom before getting back to the bus, and I think you get the picture...."  
  
  
  
"No, I don't. What's  _the picture?_ "  
  
  
  
"Remind me to kill you later."  
  
  
  
"Okay." Pete says merrily.  
  
  
  
"You know, I would go and, you know, jerk off."  
  
  
  
"Wow, Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump jerking off in a public bathroom; because his bassist makes him hot." Pete doubles over in laughter. "You're a regular rock star now!"   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know I know, I'm not proud of that, I couldn't help myself though."  
  
  
  
"Sounds to me like you did help yourself."  
  
  
  
"You're perverted."  
  
  
  
"I wasn't the one taking secret pictures so I don't know about that. Speaking of, what kind of pictures were they, anything dirty?"  
  
  
  
"No not really. I just kind of had a thing for if you didn't know, like it was some kind of top secret mission. I do kind of have one, though, you had just gotten out of the shower on the bus, and when you went past the bunks with just your towel on, well yeah, this sounds creepy saying it out loud, but I took your picture then, and used it... a few times. And you know what I mean, I'm not explaining it again." Patrick cringes at his confession.  
  
  
  
"I feel violated!" Pete pulls an over-dramatic and ultimately sarcastic tone.  
  
  
  
"Sure, says the guy waiting for me to sing so he can fuck himself."  
  
  
"Good point. Well, you can keep those pictures. I guess me and you were made for each other, using our own perverted tactics to pretty much give subliminal messages to each other."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we'll take it that way. So, whatcha want me to sing?"  
  
  
  
"Like I said before, something you have fun singing. And sexy." He adds the last part as an afterthought.  
  
  
  
"Alright," He sings  _Let's Get it On_ , falling into tone quickly from singing it so many times before. Patrick knows just how the notes get Pete, he admits that it's a bit of a tease. Halfway through the song he hears hitches in Pete's breath, and something else that he can't quite place. He stops before the bridge, listening to what that  _tap tap tap_ sound is. "Pete, what the hell is going on?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Pete says breathlessly.  
  
  
  
"That noise, if that's you, I think you need to get checked-out by a doctor."  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's, uh, Pandora scratching herself against my door." Patrick nods his head, skeptically, as if Pete can see him, he hesitantly starts singing again, when all of the sudden he hears a loud crash like plastic on pavement. He pulls the phone away from his ear until it quiets down.  
  
  
  
"Pete, are you outside right now?" Pete hangs up. "Okay, that wasn't weird." Patrick tries calling again and gets no answer, he decides this is just Pete being Pete, leaving him with the only choice of going back to sleep. After a few minutes of attempting that, he hears something hit his window. He gets up, putting on his glasses, already sure of what is awaiting him outside. He opens the window, finding a mischievously grinning Pete, with a feral glint in his eyes. Pete looks down at his phone, and a second later Patrick gets a text.  
  
  
  
-let me in? -Petey  
  
  
  
Pete puts his fists together, kneeling down to beg. Patrick nods his head in disbelief, and travels down the stairs quietly to the front door. He opens it, and peaks his head out. Pete comes around the corner, still with that same smile on his face. He signals him inside, and to  _shhhhh_ , until they get into his room.  
  
  
  
"You are unbelievable."  
  
  
  
"Would you have it any other way?" They sit down side-by-side on Patrick's bed.  
  
  
  
"I don't think I would." Pete leans in for a tight hug.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't sleep without you. You know what happens when someone rabbit's foot gets taken away."  
  
  
  
"Are you saying I'm a rabbit's foot?" Pete stares blankly at him, not noticing the edge that statement might have held.  
  
  
  
"In a sexy way?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that makes it all better." Patrick huffs, Pete leans in to hearten him.  
  
  
  
"You know what I was trying to say. You're my lucky charm, and if you were taken away, I'd probably get hit by a bus." Patrick rests his head on Pete's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"That'll do." He looks up to Pete, with a bright smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Now, mind if I get on with what I came here for?"  
  
  
  
"What's that?"   
  
  
  
Pete doesn't waste time fulfilling his task as he kisses Patrick on the lips once, pushing him down slowly, and gliding himself down the younger man. Patrick lays back, propping himself on his elbows as his pajama bottoms get pulled down to just above his knees. Pete hovers over his member, their eyes meet, the moonlight from Patrick's open curtain the only thing making any of this visible. Pete traces outlines around Patrick's hardening self, a thin sheet of cotton boxers between him and the hand. Pete puts a whole palm on Patrick for only a grab and a moment, Patrick lolling his head back with a light moan. Patrick finds his hips rocking into Pete's teasing touch; he softly whispers  _more_. A smirk plays on Pete's lips as he pulls down that layer of cotton. Pete licks his lips, and takes another look at Patrick, whose eyes are saying,  _come on, please, go on._  
  
  
  
Pete hasn't had Patrick this desperate in too long of a time, so he plans on prolong this for as long as he can. He grazes two fingers up the shaft from the base softly stoking making Patrick hard all the way. Pete licks from the base to head, once, twice. His hands are on Patrick's thigh rubbing up to the hips, keeping them from thrusting too far. Pete finally puts his mouth on Patrick, working wonders with his tongue, the way Patrick does for him. Patrick pushes his hips harder against Pete's grip, his learns that makes Pete go a little deeper. Little moans escape him without any thought of existence outside of this room. Pete's warm wet mouth works in rhythm with one of his hands on Patrick. Patrick tugs on Pete's hair, pulling harder the closer to coming he is.  
  
  
  
Pete knows he's close, his throat relaxes as he takes him in as far as he can; Patrick spills hot down Pete's throat, a single loud  _oh_  slips out, along with a stutter of Pete's name. Pete waits till Patrick softens before taking his mouth off of him, and positioning himself up--a hand still on Patrick's hip, thumb on the indent--shoving a hand down his pants, coming in a matter of seconds. Patrick watches as both their breath and heart rates go down. Pete pulls his shirt off to clean up with, tossing it to the corner of the room.   
  
  
  
"I hope your mom doesn't mind making breakfast for three of us in the morning." Pete mumbles against Patrick's neck, nuzzled into the crook, Patrick flat-backed, arm around cuddly Pete's shoulder. They fall back to sleep in no time.


	8. I Sleep with Your Old Shirts, and Walk Through This House in Your Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long break from this, I wasn't sure where exactly I was going so I didn't want to do anything too soon until I figured out most of it. Since it's a songfic it's gonna be quite a lot of filler, but I do have an end game, and besides, what's a story if all it is, is ' the big picture'? In fanfiction every single moment counts, (that's one of the main things I love about it) I mean tell me I'm wrong.

The tour picks up again without further flaw, they play the rest of the shows in the  _Midwest_ \--ending with  _Colorado_ \--before moving onto the  _West Coast_. They're all excited to finish the tour, and antsy from the anticipation of getting into the studio for another album.  
  
  
One long night after a show, everyone is too high-strung to sleep just yet, Joe decides to light up in the lounge. Andy covers his mouth and nose with his shirt, Pete and Patrick laugh and go off to lay together.  
  
  
"Suit yourselves." Joe said as the two shut the door going into the bunks. Patrick gets into his bunk, situating so there is plenty of room for Pete, although he's found that no matter how much room you leave for Pete, he always finds a way to be all over you. They lay face-to-face, Pete having a hand on Patrick's side, and the other holding his head up; Patrick using both his hands as a pillow.  
  
  
"Are you excited for the next album?" Patrick asks, heavy-eyed.  
  
  
"Of course! How 'bout you?" Pete slips his hand into the side of Patrick's jeans so it's resting on his bare hip.  
  
  
"Yeah, I am, always excited to make music. I've got a few idea for some songs kind of started on _GarageBand_ , so that's good." Patrick chuckles.  
  
  
"I would think so." Pete snuggles a little closer.  "I wrote a song about you, I know I've done a lot about you, but this one is the whole song. I mean of course it's just lyrics, but I hope you like it."  
  
  
"Can I see any of it?"  
  
  
"Not yet, I think I have just a draft but a little more than that. I just want all the words perfect before I show it to you."  
  
  
"I understand. I'll do my best to make it good music wise."  
  
  
"I know you'll do perfect, you always do. You've always made my just cold and dead words alive, your voice gave them more important meaning than when I was writing them. "  
  
  
"Pete, your lyrics are amazing, I don't know how I'd even make a quarter of our songs without them. Actually, it's not our songs without you."  
  
  
Pete leans over and kisses Patrick. "I love you."  
  
  
"Love you too." Joe barges into the hall before the kiss is even broken.  
  
  
"Guys, guys! I have an idea!" Joe announces. "You're not naked, right?" Joe opens the curtains to Patrick's bunk knowing that's pretty much Pete's bunk too. "Okay good."  
  
  
"What is it?" Pete changes sides to see Joe, making an irked face over the interruption.  
  
  
" _Hourglass._ " Joe whispers.  
  
  
"One: Dude, your breath is rank. Two:  _Hourglass?_ "  
  
  
"The album name, _Hourglass_." Joe waves his hands in front of his face for added dramatic affect. "No, no, _Hourglass on High_. Time!  _Motherfuckin' Time!_ " Pete and Patrick just watch Joe go on, used to his random ideas after getting high. "Come on what do you guys think?" Andy walks in and leans on the doorway.  
  
  
"I think--" Pete starts.  
  
  
"No! Infinity.  _Infinity_  sounds so much better.  _Infinity on High,_ totally like the  _Van Gogh_  thing!" The guys exchange glances with determining faces.  
  
  
"I like it," Patrick affirms.  
  
  
"I'm in," Comes from Pete.  
  
  
"Yeah," From Andy.  
  
  
"So it's settled,  _I _n_ finity on High_. Now go away, me and Patrick want some alone time."  
  
  
"Okay, thanks for the warning." Andy backs out of the doorway back into the lounge, and Joe follows suit, sliding the door shut behind him. Pete rolls over back into the position they were in before.  
  
  
"I've got a question for you," Pete begins.  
  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
  
"I was thinking, you know after this tour ends, if you wanted to move in with me? I don't want it to be too much, being around me that often or anything, I don't want you to--"  
  
  
"Pete, of course I'll move in with you. It's a lot different being on a bus with three other guys compared to living in an apartment with one." Patrick explains.  
  
  
"I was hoping you'd see it that way; I thought if it came down to it I would've just bribed you with things I could do." Pete laughs.   
  
  
"No bribing required here." Patrick smiles. "I can't believe you would pimp yourself out so I'd move in with you."   
  
  
"You never know. I was going to start small and say I would clean out the hair in the shower drain forever or something, and then work my way up to the better bribes."  
  
  
"I don't know, I think you would've had me at that." Patrick giggles.  
  
  
"That's good to know, but, you know, there is going to be plenty of bribing like this in our future." Pete adjusts himself up, so he can get closer to Patrick, putting their mouths together.  
  
  
"I think I can deal with that." Patrick leans down into junction of his boyfriend's neck, laying soft kisses on him. "You smell so good," Patrick breathes out. Pete giggles lightly when Patrick takes a deep breath to smell his cologne. "I'm so stealing one of your used shirts when we get stuck apart." Pete smirks, slipping his hand down the already hard Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete's cologne does smell amazing (not sure if he still wears it but I'm talking about the Bone Daddy one). Except when I sweat it smells like a tire (don't worry, a new tire at least), or if it mixes with anything it gets like that (like when I mixed together the one Patrick said he wears/wore and Pete's just to see what they'd smell like together), but that might just be me. It smells like strong plain tea when it's fresh and all by itself, in the way of smells on you. Don't hold it against me, I have a weird sense of smell. :)


	9. Notes

I don't know what I'm doing with this fic, but I think I wanna continue this idea but go a better way than I planned. Sorry guys it's been forever


End file.
